Moments to Remember
by Analytical
Summary: Since the world needs a laugh, I'm going to write a collection of cracky Gray and Lucy moments.
1. She Slipped

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I _should_ own Fairy Tail, I don't. Sorry.

Explanation: So... My story Gemini Said, was totally void of humor. And my other story You Used to be There for Me, is kind of depressing. So it's time for me to roll up my sleeves and write something funny. These stories are a collection of different cracky Gray and Lucy moments.

Chapter 1: Clumsiness

To be fair to Gray, he only iced the floor over to get back at a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. Which was worth it. Flame Brain couldn't even walk one step on the ice, and Happy had to carry him off.

It certainly wasn't _Lucy's_ fault that she slipped. She was in a hurry to ask Levy's advice about her manuscript. Why should she expect the floor to be covered in ice?

Gray stood there, triumphant over Natsu.

And Lucy walked purposefully towards Levy, not looking at anything else.

Neither one expected the other.

However, when Lucy slipped on the icy floor, she managed to fall into Gray.

And Gray, who was already off balance from laughing so hard at Natsu, _had_ to fall over when Lucy hit him like that.

So there they were, Lucy on top of Gray, in the middle of the guild.

Of course their guild members weren't about to let that go. It was _too_ funny.

Juvia, obviously, was _furious_. "Get away from Gray-sama!" she cried.

Cana laughed, "You go Lucy! You got yourself a boyfriend!"

Elfman roared, "That is as a man does. Good job Gray!"

Natsu snickered, then continued eating his fire.

Mira gasped, "They make a perfect couple!" she squealed.

"They liiiiike each other!" Happy predictably said.

What were Gray and Lucy doing during this time? Why hadn't they made any excuses?

They were both too shocked to speak.

Upon hearing Happy though, Gray tried to stand, pulling Lucy up with him. When he got them standing, they were in an awkward hug. Lucy seemed to be in some kind of shock, and apparently couldn't move. Her arms were stuck wrapped around Gray.

Gray didn't mind.

I mean, who wouldn't like a hug from Lucy?

"Guys," Gray said, "It's not like that. Lucy just slipped on the floor that I iced over."

No one was convinced.

"Then why are you still hugging Lucy?" Mira asked.

"She's in shock, or something. I just don't want her to fall over."

At that point Lucy was snapped back into reality. "You!" she screamed at Gray, "Why would you ice over the floor?"

She was _mad_.

She went on screaming for a while, before Gray kissed her to shut her up.

"What was _that_ for?" Lucy asked, subdued.

"Well, you did throw yourself at me." Gray said impishly, "I couldn't resist."

Before Lucy could start screaming again, he kissed her for the second time that day.

It was nice.

When they broke apart, everyone was staring at them.

"See guys," said Gray, "_Now it is like that._ Now you can assume we like each other, and tease us, and tell us we're a cute couple."

The entire guild laughed.


	2. Taste of Lip Gloss

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The second I do though, you'll know, because Gray will confess his feelings for Lucy. Or propose.

Quick Author's Note: You guys wrote reviews that were so sweet. I was automatically set to write as quickly as possible. The topic of this story is something I couldn't resist. And just in case anyone's confused, these stories are completely stand alone. They aren't at all related. Unless I say one chapter relates to another.

Gray stared across the room at His beautiful girlfriend.

Lucy.

That was something Gray still couldn't believe. How had he snagged Lucy? Sure he had tried really hard, because he really liked- no loved- Lucy.

But he never expected to achieve his goal.

Sadly, he couldn't brag.

Lucy wanted to keep this from their guild mates.

Especially Juvia.

Gray couldn't blame her though. Juvia would probably land Lucy in the hospital, and the others would constantly tease them.

Still...

Gray noticed that Lucy was apparently engaged in an argument with Levy and Lisanna. He walked over to see what was going on.

"Gray! You're here! You can be the tiebreaker!" Levy squealed.

"Tiebreaker for what?" Gray asked.

"What this lip gloss tastes like," Lisanna told him, "Levy says it tastes like watermelon, I say it's bubblegum, and Lucy won't commit. We wanted her to be the tiebreaker, but she says it tastes like both."

"What's the lip gloss named?" Gray questioned, "Wouldn't that tell you the flavor?"

Lucy sighed, then looked at Gray, "I's called Perfectly Pink. It tastes like pink things."

"So you want me to taste _lip gloss_!" Gray said, incredulous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Lucy said hurriedly. "I just wish these two would stop arguing!"

A very evil idea occurred to Gray. It was pure genius.

"I'll taste it." said Gray, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yay!" Lisanna and Levy cheered.

Lucy was worried. She knew that grin.

Gray leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. It was nice to do that in the guild. He was sick of lying.

"You're both wrong." He told Lisanna and Levy, "It tastes like strawberries."

He and Lucy walked away, hand in hand, not caring about the bewildered stares behind them.

As they left, Mira yelled, "It's about time!"

Lucy and Gray smiled. It was about time they opened up. Nuts to Juvia.

Sorry this is so short. I wasn't sure how to make it longer.


	3. Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I'll try to break the news to you gently: I don't own Fairy Tail. Please don't cry.

Quick Author's Note: I was thinking about the previous chapter, and I realized that, if you want it to be, it could be a sort of sequel to the Gemini Said story. By the way no one ever told me they wanted a continuation of that story, so I'm pretty sure it's completely closed.

Natsu was going to prank Gray. He was going to humiliate him in a way that would make him beg for mercy. He already had an idea. He just needed one little object.

"One pair if magical handcuffs please." he told the lady who ran the shop.

"They're in that basket." she said gruffly, pointing to them.

"Thanks," he grinned, and looked for the ones he wanted. "Let's see... Wait two weeks- no. Eat a sardine- no. Share a fruit smoothie- no. Aha! Here it is!" He grabbed the handcuffs and payed the lady, smiling at what he had in store for Gray.

Gray never thought that his rivalry with Natsu would affect his relationship with Lucy. Until he slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and Lucy, forcing them together.

(Author's Note: You know what I mean, one cuff on Gray's wrist, the other on Lucy's. I also feel that I should explain what these are. In my mind the handcuffs are magic proof- they don't stop your magic, you just can't use it on them. The only way to get them off is to follow the directions, written somewhere on the handcuffs. You can hide these directions very well- for instance, make them tiny- but they must be there, and visible.)

"Ha ha!" laughed Natsu, "Now you're stuck to Lucy, and you will be until you follow the directions!"

"Where are the directions Ash Brain?" Gray yelled.

"I'll never tell." teased Natsu.

"I'll go get Erza!" threatened Gray.

"She's on a mission!" crowed Natsu, "You won't be able to use her help for a while!"

"Is it really that bad to be stuck to me Gray?" squawked Lucy.

"No," Gray said, turning towards her, "It's just, we'll be stuck sleeping together, showering together, going to the bathroom together..."

"Okay, I get it!" Lucy exclaimed. Then she turned to Natsu, "How dare you try to use me as punishment for Gray! How could you? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends! You're just the only girl I could think of that wouldn't hurt me. And you're the only one besides Juvia who comes near Gray, and Juvia isn't here!"

"Oh, so now I'm weak! You think I won't hurt you! Lucy kick!" Lucy kicked Natsu really hard in a certain area that had to hurt. Natsu stumbled off groaning in pain.

Gray couldn't help but laugh.

"This is your fault!" she screamed at him.

"How is it my fault?" Gray yelled back, "I'm not the one who put these handcuffs on us!"

"If you and Natsu would just get along, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she shouted, "But you need to not fight him every chance you get!"

"Fine! I'll try to get along with Natsu for your sake!" Gray was furious. How could she blame him? Flame-Head was the one who had put the handcuffs on them.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, calming down, now that she had yelled some of the anger of her system, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault, it's Natsu's."

"You did have a point, I should try to get along with Natsu, our fighting always ruins the missions."

"Yeah, I wish you guys would stop fighting. But it's in your nature. Just like stripping. It can't be helped."

"Come on, let's work on getting these handcuffs off."

"These are those things that have the directions written on them somewhere that you have to follow to get them off, right?"

"Sadly Luce, they are. Knowing Natsu, the directions are microscopic, so we better start searching."

After an unsuccessful day of looking for the instructions Gray and Lucy were ready to scream. Several times Gray had asked Lucy if they could beat up Natsu to get the answer, but she said he couldn't.

They walked to Lucy's house, because that was where they decided to go. Lucy did not want to sleep at Gray's.

"You were right." she said, staring at the water in the river.

"About what?" Gray asked.

"We're never going to find the directions. Tomorrow I'll ask Natsu where they are. If he won't tell us, I'll beat it out of him." Lucy sounded worn.

"Do you want to go now?" Gray asked, "Then we won't have to bother with sleeping arrangements."

"Not now," Lucy said, as they walked into her apartment, "I'm exhausted. Let't just go to sleep."

"Okay," Gray said, "I'm tired too, sleep sounds wonderful."

Lucy put on her pajamas (that took a lot of Gray standing there with his eyes closed). Then they climbed into her bed, both way to tired to care about how embarrassing it really was.

Lucy woke up to find a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her. They felt pretty good, but she wondered who the belonged to...

"Gray!" Lucy yelled. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Calm down." Gray said sleepily, "Don't you remember yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Lucy blushed.

"I forgive you, but only because your Lucy." Gray told her.

"Well, let's go beat up Natsu!" Lucy cried, "It's his fault we're stuck like this. I can't take a shower, even though I really want one."

"I want a shower also. I would say that we could take one together, but that's not right." Gray agreed.

"I have to get dressed." Lucy stated, "Close your eyes Gray."

"Alright." Gray said, and waited as Lucy changed. It was kind of awkward.

It took a little while, but Lucy eventually got the instructions out of Natsu.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" he yelled. "I'll whisper them in your ear, lean in."

Lucy listened and immediately paled.

"I don't think you'll like it." she whispered to Gray.

"What is it?" he whispered back, "It can't be that bad."

Lucy blushed, then leaned in closer and said, "You have to kiss me."

Gray laughed. It was the funniest thing in the world, how easily embarrassed she was.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "I don't mind that at all!"

"You don't?" Lucy asked.

"No." and he kissed her right then, which he not only did he not mind, he liked it.

Lucy blushed even more and didn't say a word.

"Thanks Natsu!" Gray shouted, "I never thought you of all people would help me out with girls!"

Natsu, predictably, was furious, "I wasn't trying to help you with anything! I just wanted Lucy to be mad at you! She can be really scary!"

"Lucy kick!" Lucy kicked Natsu again in the same area as before. He whimpered in pain.

Gray just laughed.

Thanks to Natsu, a new couple had formed in the guild.

The End!

Yeah, Natsu is way too smart in this one, and the magic handcuffs are a little far-fetched, but I really liked the idea.


	4. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie... I don't own Fairy Tail.

It happens sometimes.

Reporters make mistakes.

Or jump to conclusions.

Actually, it happens a lot.

Borderline on always.

So when a reporter came and interviewed the guild, it was no exception to the rule.

Thankfully, it wasn't the annoying one who always shouts, "Coooool!"

"Gray! Gray! Look at this! The magazine did a profile on me!" Lucy said, obviously upset.

"I thought that was good. Isn't that what you wanted?" Gray questioned confused.

"Look what they wrote right here!" Lucy squawked, gesturing to the paper.

_"... Lucy is currently Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend..."_

"They got it all wrong! I'm not your girlfriend!" Lucy said, outraged.

"That's true," Gray said, "I guess we'll have to set the people over at the magazine straight."

A phone call later Gray and Lucy had an appointment with the same reporter who had interviewed them in the first place.

No one understood what the big deal was.

"You guys are overreacting." Mira said, "It doesn't really matter what they say, you won't like it Lucy."

Needless to say, Lucy didn't like that.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she had screamed at Mira.

Gray thought it was hilarious.

The day and time of the session finally came, and Lucy could not wait to tell the reporter just how wrong he had been.

The reporter finally arrived, looking slightly bewildered.

"Over here!" Gray called, waving him over.

"What was the problem with the profile we released?" he asked.

"In your paper, you said that I was Gray's girlfriend," Lucy explained, "But that's not true."

"Oh sorry. It's just... While I was here I got the distinct impression that you were a happy couple." the reporter was totally lost at this point.

"We are," Gray said.

"What?" the reporter had no idea what to do at this point.

"Lucy's not my girlfriend," Gray told the reporter, "She's my wife."

Lucy waved her hand with the ring on it.

The reporter was suddenly a little less lost, and said, "My apologies. I'll write a correction right away."

A few days later, Lucy was laughing at what the correction actually said.

"You were right Mira." she said, "They'll never get it right! Come look at this Gray."

"... Lucy and Gray are _married_, not dating, and currently have two children..."

"They'll never get it!" Gray said.

"I know," Lucy told him, "After all, we have three children, not two!"

The End!

So... Before anyone tells me Gray and Lucy are too young to have children, you should know that this fiction piece is supposed to be the future. I just didn't want to give anything away by telling you that at the start.


	5. Pretend

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Hiro Mashima does. (Did you know that he based Gray's stripping habit off of his own problem?)

I'm so sorry guys. I haven't been here in forever. I had to pack for vacation, and someone in my family sprained their ankle and it was all just a whole batch of wonderful. Then I actually had to go on vacation. After that I had to unpack. In short, vacationing with my family is something that I hope none of you ever experience unless you wish to marry into this family. Then, by all means, go ahead.

Okay... so this one cracks me up. Also, if you want to, you could say that this precedes the story about the lip gloss.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, "Did you you hear? Two people on the next request have to pretend to be a couple!"

"This is good news because?" Gray said, puzzled.

"We could do that! And it wouldn't even be that hard!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Of course it would be easy!" Gray said, "After all, we are dating!"

"Shush!" Lucy said harshly, pointing at a column behind Gray, "A certain someone is watching."

"Ergh! Why can't she leave me alone?" Gray complained.

"Well, you are pretty attractive, and smart, and kind, and..."

"All right, I get it, you're totally in love with me." Gray said narcissistically.

"Yeah, I do love you." Lucy grinned, "Anyways, wouldn't it be nice to be able to be like a couple in front of our team?" Lucy explained.

"Yes... That does sound nice." Gray admitted. "But how will we pull this off?"

"Simple," Lucy said fiendishly, "We'll volunteer to pretend. Erza and Natsu probably don't want to do it."

"All right, you win." Gray said, "Make sure you ask Erza if anyone else has agreed though, just in case. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you or I had to pretend with someone else."

"Aw... You really are sweet Gray." Lucy said, "I feel the same way."

She walked over to Erza, "So... Have you decided on people to pretend to be a couple yet?"

Erza was eating a strawberry cake, so she was kind of out of it, "Huh? Oh yeah, well, Natsu isn't smart enough to do it, he's a terrible actor, so Gray will be the boy, and since you're more familiar with him then I am, you can be the girl. Unless you have any objections."

"Oh, no Madam Erza!" Lucy hastily said, "I don't have a single objection." Lucy tried to appear intimidated, instead of triumphant. (Though she _was_ incredibly scared by Erza.)

She walked over to Gray, "Success!" she whispered. "I didn't even have to do anything! Erza had already decided on us two!"

"That's great!" he whispered back.

"Ha ha!" Natsu jeered at Lucy and Gray, "You guys have to pretend to be a couple! You'll give each other pet names, and hug each other, and you might even have to kiss! You can call Lucy Lu-Lu, Gray! And Lucy can call you Gray-Way!"

Gray and Lucy weren't listening, they were to busy kissing each other.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"They liiiiike each other." said Happy.

"Nope," Gray said calmly.

"We're practicing," Lucy explained. "So we can be convincing during the mission."

"Um... Okay," said Natsu, "I guess that makes sense."

"It's too bad you guys aren't really a couple." Mira told them.

"I agree!" Cana said, "Then you'd have your first real boyfriend Lucy."

"Oh well." Gray and Lucy said, grinning at each other.

"Maybe one day..." Erza said, winking at them.

Erza probably knew more than she let on.

"Yeah..." Lucy said.

"Maybe..." finished Gray.

The question though, wasn't whether or not they became a couple.

It was wether or not they owned up to being one.


	6. Debate

Disclaimer: I'm working through my grief, but I'm still upset that I don't own Fairy Tail.

For about the fiftieth time, Juvia had tried to get Gray to go on a date with her. As always, she was rejected. This time though, she was taking it worse than ever.

"No!" she cried, "Gray-sama and Juvia clearly belong together! There is no other girl as well-suited for him than Juvia!"

"Are you sure, Juvia?" Mira asked, "After all, he hasn't shown any real interest for you. I think he might be into Lucy."

(Note: You guys all saw that coming, didn't you? Aren't I predictable?)

"Juvia acknowledges that Lucy is a formidable love-rival, however, there are several reasons and occurences that show Gray-sams and Juvia belong together. Reedus, lend me your light pen! Juvia shall write the reasons for all to see!"

1. It was Gray-sama's presence that caused Juvia's rain to finally stop.

"That doesn't say a thing about Gray." commented Cana, "It just means that you're infatuated with him."

2. Water and ice are elements that are well suited to each other.

"So? Just because we aren't lovers doesn't mean we can't be good friends." Gray pointed out.

"Besides, Lyon is an ice wizard. That means you two could be a great couple!" Mira cheered.

3. While we were on Tenrou Island, Gray-sama carried Juvia around.

"Um... I'm pretty sure that was just because you couldn't walk." Erza said, staring at her cake.

4. Gray-sama held Juvia's hand, also while on Tenrou island.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Juvia, we were all melding our magic together. We had to link to each other somehow. He held my hand too! Does that mean that we're destined to be together?"

"Be quiet love rival!" Juvia screamed.

5. When Lyon tries to gain Juvia's attention, Gray-sama is always upset.

"I can explain that," Gray said calmly, "Lyon is my rival, and you are my friend. I don't really want my friend dating someone I dislike.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, "If Gray started dating Lucy, I would be mad, because she's my best friend, and Gray is a stripper ice princess."

"Exactly!" Gray said, than registered exactly what Natsu had called him, "What did you just call me? You pink-haired ash brain! I hate you!"

6. When we dressed up as brides, during the Grand Magic Games, Gray-sama grabbed Juvia!

"Er... He was taking you back from Lyon. Again, he's your nakama. He always tries to protect you." Lucy told Juvia, oblivious to the fight between Gray and Natsu going on behind her.

7. Gray-sama always tries to protect Juvia.

"Again, you're NAKAMA!" Mira, Cana, and Lucy shouted.

Juvia was quite subdued by this point. She wandered out of the guild, wondering whether she really did belong with her Gray-sama.

"Well," Mira said, "If Juvia gets to write about why she should be with Gray, then I get to write about why he should be with Lucy!"

"Please don't!" Lucy protested.

1. He told Lucy she was amazing.

"He was talking about a job I did," Lucy said, "And it was actually Natsu who did the stuff he thought was neat, not me."

2. Lucy understood that Gray was upset when they saw Deloria.

"All that means is that Lucy is good at observing people." Erza said, steadily munching on yet another slice of cake.

"Still," Mira argued, "She took the time to watch Gray."

"Don't I get a say in why I knew how he felt?" Lucy asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted together

3. Gray is well keyed into what bothers Lucy, often yelling at people when they say things that he knows will make her sad.

"So he and Lucy are _both_ observant." Cana said, "You're point being?"

4. Gray told Juvia that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord.

"That's only because their nakama." Erza said, "That was even the exact line, 'Lucy's our nakama, I would rather die them hand her over.'"

5. He seemed eager to help her out when she complained about her bottom hurting from Aquarius hitting it.

"Gray just wanted to see my butt! It was thinly veiled sexual harassment!" Lucy complained.

6. Gray was upset when he thought Lucy was going to return home for good.

"So were Erza, Natsu, and Happy," Lucy said, "Though why they thought I would return to a place that made me do miserable I have no idea."

7. Gray said "That's pretty cute." when Virgo changed her clothes.

"No one can deny how incredibly cute I am." Lucy said vainly.

8. Lucy and Gray were hugging in the alternate future Erza witnessed in which she had died.

"I think everyone was really sad. Sometimes, when you're sad, you need a hug. Who else is alternate future me supposed to hug? Besides, what could have happened, and what did happen are two entirely different things. And that hug didn't happen." Lucy explained.

9. Gray was mad at the people from Blue Pegasus when they started flirting with Lucy.

"The flirted with me also," Erza said, "But at this point I think we can say this falls under the same reason for Gray hating it when Lyon flirts with Juvia. Gray is over-protective."

Mira smiled cheerily, "But Gray knows and hates Lyon, while the Hibiki, Eve, and Ren were perfect strangers."

"To be fair, they were obviously not trying to find a real relationship. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren are the way Loki used to be." Lucy said.

10. Gemini said Gray found Lucy's "Looks are very much to his liking" and that he was "somewhat interested in her".

Everyone was stumped by this one. Who can argue with Gemini?

"Has anyone else noticed that Gray hasn't argued at all with all of Mira's different reasons?" Lisanna piped up.

"Gray, why haven't you said anything?" Mira asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Cause it's true," Gray said, staring at nothing, "I really am into Lucy."

No one except Lucy was truly surprised.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and went back to whatever, while Mira crowed over how right she had been right.


	7. You Know You're Obsessed When

Disclaimer: I am not secretly Hiro Mashima.

Author's Note: I have a really bad case of writer's block on Betrothed. I can't figure out how to move the story, so I'm doing what I always do: take a step back and write something else- quickly. Also, this thing has major spoilers, so of you haven't finished the Grand Magic Games arc, do not read it.

You know that you're obsessed with GraLu when...

1. You could recite every romantic moment they've shared right now.

2. When Gray died in Chapter 334 you cried, and the only thought going through your head was: "Gray can't die, because then he can't marry Lucy!"

3. The same thing happened when the Lucy from the future was slaughtered.

4. When Gray rejected Juvia, you stood up and did a little dance of happiness, read the next panel, then cried because Juvia didn't get what he was saying.

5. You take screenshots of Gray and Lucy moments, even if it's just them standing next to each other.

6. You have an album dedicated to said screenshots on your electronic device.

7. When some big Natsu/Lucy thing happens, you laugh at how cute their friendship is, but if Gray and Lucy are just standing near each other, you begin to hyperventilate over how romantic it is.

8. It's the same for Gray/Juvia (although for those, you just think about how it's just Juvia being a creepy stalker).

9. You read a Gray/Lucy fan fiction, and considered writing an alternate ending, just so that it's more romantic.

10. If you see a blonde girl, alone, you wonder where her dark-haired boyfriend with the stripping problem went.

11. The same goes for dark-haired guys- especially if they don't have a shirt on for se reason, you wonder where his blonde, clumsy girlfriend is.

12. You've considered dressing as Gray and Lucy with your boy/girlfriend for Halloween.

13. That scene where Juvia was imagining what Gray and Lucy were doing together, you were about to cry out of joy, then you were angry, because Juvia was messing with your head, but after that, you decided that Lucy really _did_ confess to Gray and that they were lying about what really happened.

14. When Lyon fell in love with Juvia, you were so excited that someone might be able to distract her from Gray that you forgot you hated Lyon for causing Gray so much pain.

15. You have both of the quotes from Gemini about Gray's opinion of Lucy memorized. (The one from the anime and the one from the manga)

16. When Lucy and Gray were hugging when they showed Erza's funeral, you were so happy you completely disregarded that you were mourning the loss of Erza.

17. You wonder why Juvia and Mira are the only people who have noticed the thing Gray and Lucy have for each other.

18. You wish Hiro Mashima would just tell you what couples he plans for them, so you can mentally prepare yourself. (Even though you'll never be ready for anything besides Gray and Lucy.)

19. You have long debates with your friends over Fairy Tail couples, you always favor Gray and Lucy, and you always win.

20. Even though you deny most Gray and Juvia/Gray and Erza/Natsu and Lucy/Loke and Lucy moments the undeniable ones make you turn to the nearest computer to write fan fiction. Or they make you cry.

21. You wonder if it would be legal to kidnap and impersonate Hiro Mashima for just long enough to get Gray and Lucy to become a couple.

22. You're more interested in this couple than your own relationship.

23. You wonder if you could recruit an army of GraLu followers through fan fiction.

24. You wonder of you can use this army to force Hiro Mashima to write more Lucy and Gray moments into the story. Because really just those moments are enough, fan fiction does the rest. Just kidding, you will make Gray and Lucy marry! They will have children! And they will be beautiful children!

25. This entire list describes you.

The End

Victory! I only started watching Fairy Tail a month and a half ago. And I only started reading it three weeks ago. Nevertheless, I finished the anime two weeks ago and caught up with the manga yesterday. One of the other reasons why my story is not as finished as I would like it to be.

This entire list is based off of me. Some of them are a bit of a stretch, but they still apply.

Sadly, this hasn't helped with my block. I've written myself into a corner, and I may need to back up and do a lot of re-writing to what I have completed to fix this.

At this point in time, I must tell you that my speed in posting is going to go down. My real life is a stupid, but completely valid excuse for lack of activity in my fictional one.


	8. What if?

Disclaimer: Don't Owen Fairy Tail.

After a lot of time, Gray had finally asked Lucy for a date.

And she said yes.

They were both incredibly happy and nervous.

But mostly happy.

Their first date went wonderfully, and several months later, they were still going strong.

After trying to eat lunch in a café that kicked them out when Gray's... condition surfaced, they had gone to the park.

It was early fall, cool and crisp like an apple. The leaves were just beginning to turn, and everything was gorgeous.

Walking around, under the trees, Gray and Lucy were thankful that exactly no one at the guild knew what they were doing.

"Can you imagine Mira?" Lucy laughed.

"It would be horrible!" Gray shuddered.

"She always gets in on people's love lives. Mira always tells me stuff like 'You and Natsu would make a great couple,' or 'I think Gray might love you Lucy.'" Lucy smiled.

"Well, you and Natsu would make a terrible couple. I disagree entirely." Gray said disapprovingly.

"Of course you would think that. Not only are you into me, Natsu's your rival. You wouldn't be able to stand him winning me instead of you." Lucy smirked mischievously.

"That's true," Gray whispered, "I wouldn't like that. At all,"

"Mira was right about one thing though." Lucy pointed out.

"What?" Gray knew what was coming next, but he played along anyways.

"Gray Fullbuster is in love with me." Lucy said, giggling.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gray said.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Gray loves me, a lot."

"That's right. With all my heart." Gray smiled kissing her in the cheek, "And Lucy Heartfilia loves me just as deeply."

"That's right. I do. Maybe even more." Lucy rubbed her nose on his.

"Wait, be quiet a second, I can hear people talking," Gray shushed her.

He peered around a tree, and quickly jerked back.

"It's Natsu and Lisanna!" he whispered.

Lucy covered her mouth in mirth, "Seriously?"

Gray nodded, "And they're kissing!" he told her.

"Wow! Unexpected!" she said as loud as she dared.

"We need to get out of here. Imagine if they saw us." Gray said, pushing her.

They ran, as silently as possible.

Laughing hysterically, Gray and Lucy stopped leaning against a tree.

"I can't believe Natsu, the one of extreme denseness, got himself a girlfriend!" Gray exclaimed.

"I- know!" Lucy was gasping for air.

"We won't tell anyone though, that way, we can blackmail them," Gray said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"No!" Lucy said, swatting him, "We'll do it to nice, agreed?"

"Fine," Gray said, smiling, "Now, where were we?"

"Kissing?" Lucy asked.

"I hoped you would say that." Gray replied, closing the gap between their lips.

End.

I like this one. Is it plausible? No. Is it funny and sweet? Yes.


End file.
